


All for science WIP

by Nightharbour



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightharbour/pseuds/Nightharbour
Summary: This is being written for the Pepperony anon kink meme 2020.https://pepperonykink.livejournal.com/439.html?thread=2999#t2999Fills the following request: "iron man suit with a dildo fucking pepper while tony watches"WIPPlease note, I am too slow to finish it in the allotted time. Have created this page to make sure you know where to find it.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are obviously not mine, I just take 'em for a ride.

„I want to watch you get fucked by one of my suits.“  
Yep, he’d said it out loud.   
„Oh, really now?“ Pepper’s eyebrows had shot up. „That’s what you want?“  
„Only if you’re up to it.“  
She thought about it for a moment. „And all you want to do is watch?“  
Tony just shrugged. „Yeah.“  
„I’ll have to think about it.“

Pepper did think about it and the next time Tony brought it up she surprised him by saying she was fine trying it but requested a slightly bigger strap-on because „if I am getting fucked by your suit it better feel like I am getting fucked by your suit, buster.“  
It was one of the rare times that Tony Stark was at a loss for words. He had not seen that coming.   
Then he grinned, grabbed Pepper’s hand and dragged her over to sit on the sofa with him. „Jarvis, bring up the website with the bespoke dildos.“  
Jarvis complied and they both looked at the projection in front of them.   
„Bespoke dildos?“  
„Yes, it’s going to be great. They’ll get a cast of my cock and we can choose the size and colour.   
„Hot rod red and gold, I assume?“  
„Oh, definitely“. He nodded emphatically completely missing her rolling her eyes. „You know if you are comfortable with something bigger then I have some ideas to improve the experience.“

This was when Pepper realised she was going to get more than she had bargained for.   
„Are you sure any of this is safe? I really don’t want to be crushed by the suit.“  
„You won’t. I promise. I have to run some tests though.“

And „tests“ he did run. With her and himself and lots of electrodes and assorted gadgets and sensors to measure everything and feed the info into a database.   
He was determined to figure out the best angle, thrust power and deepness to make sure Pepper got the most out of this and - more importantly - did not get hurt.   
He was nothing if not thorough which meant they had a lot of sex. In fact so much that Pepper was beginning to wonder if it was all just a ploy to get her to have more sex with him but seeing him covered in electrodes and wires measuring his every move did support his claims that he really needed all this data. He experimented with thrusts and speed and angles and positions and dammit if this wasn’t exactly what Pepper needed after some of the meetings she had with the board and suppliers over at SI.   
She was really getting into this „testing“ of things, so much so, that she started getting worked up at the office just thinking about what they were going to do when she got home. It got to a point where she had to store additional slips at the office because they tended to soak through when she daydreamed.   
Yes, Pepper Potts, CEO extraordinaire and consummate professional, got wet thinking about her former boss. Not that that hadn’t happened when he was still her boss but at least now she got to act on her, um, urges. 

When the strap-ons arrived the box wasn’t exactly a box but a pallet of of boxes. „I need them for testing and fitting.“ was Tony’s excuse. For some reason he had ordered three different sizes. His, a bigger one like Pepper had requested and a smaller one. Most of the boxes were „his“ size and bigger ones. The last box on the pallet held some smaller strap-ons. 

Unfortunately, the arrival of the pallet also meant that Tony disappeared in his workshop and only came out sporadically for food and sleep. Less so for sex which Pepper started to regret. The drought got to her. „This better be worth it.“


	2. All for Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tests are done, the big day is here.   
> Pepper is ready for the suit but what about Tony?

The big day came. He had signalled to her that he was about done getting everything ready, her period was over as well, and would she be willing to do this Friday night?  
„Absolutely. I’ll cancel any late meeting and will be here by 5 pm sharp.“

They had set up everything in one of the guest bedrooms. Tony had reinforced the bed frame and slatted frame to make sure it would hold the extra weight of the suit. Lube and some wipes and towels were lying on the nightstand. The strap-on was made of silicon, that and its size required it to be properly covered with lube otherwise it would be way too uncomfortable for Pepper and Tony was all about making her as comfortable as possible. He was slightly giddy at the thought of actually getting to watch her fuck the Iron Man suit. 

At Pepper’s insistence Tony had used a heater to warm it so she wouldn’t get cold.   
He had set up an armchair for himself next to the bed so he would get a good view. 

The suit stood to attention next to the bed, already fitted with the strap-on.   
„This is not very sexy“ Pepper mused.   
„Jarvis, dim lights by 30 percent, use indirect warm lighting for the bed area.“ The house AI did as it was told which immediately made the room look more welcoming.   
Tony made the suit kneel in the middle of the bed, facing the headboard. He walked over to stand behind Pepper and wrapped her in his arms. She leaned with her back against his chest. They both looked at the suit that awaited the next command.  
Tony’s hands roamed over Pepper’s body. He put his chin on her shoulder and they both looked at the suit in all its glory. 

„You can boss this thing around any way you like and if it doesn’t work out you can boss me around the way you like.“   
She chuckled. „That’s very tempting but don’t even try to pretend you don’t get a kick out of being bossed around.“  
He smiled against her hair. „Why Ms. Potts, you have no idea how hot you are when you do it.“  
He could feel her chuckle at this. 

He started unbuttoning her blouse while kissing her neck. Pepper shrugged out of the blouse and Tony unzipped her skirt and pushed it down so it pooled around her ankles. She stepped out of it, pushing it away with her left foot. They both walked over to stand next to the bed, Tony opened the clasp on her bra, took it off and threw it on the floor behind them. Pepper leaned back against his chest again. Tony made the suit come over, kneel on the edge of the bed facing Pepper. It reached out with both hands and cupped Pepper’s breasts, she hissed. „Cold?“ he asked. „No, no, just unexpected.“ Tony wrapped his arms around her again, his chin on her shoulder and watched the suit gently kneading Pepper’s breasts, running its thumbs over her nipples. He could feel Pepper’s breath quickening, she put her hands on the suit’s arms, gripping the area of where the triceps would be, not sure whether she should hold on to it or be prepared to push it away. It was clean and freshly polished, no scratches or bulletholes, the red looking much darker now that the light was dimmed. The emotionless mask was a bit of a turn-off but the thought of having Tony watch did things to Pepper.   
„Is this OK?“ Tony slid his right hand down her belly and into her panties to cup her. „Y…yeah.“ - Pepper had closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation and gently rocking against his hand. With his left hand he started rubbing up and down the side of her thigh, then grabbed her left buttcheek to give it a light squeeze. Pepper let out a low sigh. „Tell me when you’re ready.“ the fingers of his right hand were still cupping her but he lightly tapped her with two of them. She took her right hand off the suit and put it on his hand to apply more pressure right where she needed it. „Uh, Tony, please…“ - „Ready?“ - „Yeah“. 

Tony stripped down to his boxers and moved over to the armchair while Pepper grabbed the lube from the nightstand, squeezed some of it into her hand and rubbed it onto the strap-on. She cleaned her hands with some wipes from the nightstand which she carelessly tossed onto the floor next to the bed when she was done. She proceeded to lay down in front of the kneeling suit. 

The armrest of Tony’s chair held a smartglass and a second device. He would record not just video and audio but had put sensors into the dildo that would transmit signals. He had explained to Pepper that he wanted to have a visual of how she reacted to the penetration and stimuli as it happened. A live 3D hologram of her walls contracting enhanced for size.   
Pepper had snorted and shaken her head. „Why can’t you just watch porn like normal people?“ but she had indulged him in this and wasn’t opposed to being recorded „as long as those records stay here and aren’t getting send to the SI servers.“  
That he could promise. „They will be triple encrypted. No one is ever going to get their hands on them.“ - „I am more concerned about their eyes but I trust you to not let this get into the wrong hands.“

The suit was still kneeling in front of Pepper but now it bend over to prop itself up on its hands which it placed on both sides of but slightly above Pepper’s head. It slowly lowered its hips but missed where it was supposed to go.   
„Uh, I think it needs some help.“ The suit slowly raised again, Pepper grabbed the strap-on and when the suit lowered itself and aimed forward again Pepper guided the dildo right where she needed it.   
She tried to accommodate the suit between her legs but it was just a bit too big so she hiked up both of her knees and opened herself completely to it. Tony’s eyes went wide at the view.  
„Pepper, I swear, you are killing me here. I know you are impatient but please don’t break the suit.“ He chuckled.

„Just go slow.“ She pleaded but it wasn’t necessary. Tony very deliberately lowered the suit and the dildo slowly sank into Pepper. A low groan escaped her. The suit stopped. „Too fast?“ - „No, no, this feels good, god, does this feel good. Keep going.“ Slowly, ever so slowly, the suit lowered itself and the dildo started stretching Pepper who tried to accommodate its size. „OK?“ She answered with another groan of pure pleasure.   
Tony was immersed in the view of his lover slowly getting penetrated. God this was so hot. He absently started palming his cock through his boxers.   
Pepper snaked an arm under one of the arms of the suit and around it’s shoulder to hold onto it and adjust her position and take the dildo in even more. She was so ready for this and just loved the feeling of being stretched, especially after the drought the last few weeks.   
The suit had finally lowered itself completely. 

Tony had tried to follow it all but he kept waiting for the hologram which just didn’t appear. He distractedly tapped away on the smartglass, changing parameters and trying to make everything work. When he heard Pepper groan he looked up again and saw her clinging to the upper body of the armour, her legs wrapped around its hips she was rocking against it, desperately trying to get some much needed friction. She was completely turned on by the beautiful shine and the sheer size of the Iron Man suit hovering above her, the feeling of being stretched way more than usual but she still needed more. Tony let out a low curse and gave the suit command to move. He watched with fascination as Pepper arched her back, wantonly meeting each of the suit’s thrusts with her own.   
The damn hologram still didn’t appear and he cursed at the smartglass and entered a few more commands.   
„Tony?“ - he looked up and saw Pepper looking at him, rocking with each of the suit’s thrusts, she bit her lipped and practically begged him „faster, babe and do that thing with the hips.“ He obliged, the suit picked up the pace and ended each thrust with a little dip of its hips which gave Pepper the extra stimulation to her clit that she needed. She groaned with each thrust. Tony was entranced by the view. „Do you trust me?“ „Yes, keep going, please don’t stop.“  
„Put your hands above your head.“  
Pepper obliged and he let the suit grab the hands with its left hand to hold them in place while leaning on its elbow, it then proceeded to put its right hand under Pepper’s right thigh to hike it up and open her a little more.   
Tony got the perfect view of the dildo sliding in and out of Pepper. She groaned with each thrust. His smartglass long forgotten he watched mesmerised as he made the suit speed up slightly and pound a little harder into Pepper. He knew from her moans that she was close. She usually liked to get more stimulation to her clit but apparently the extra hip movement on each thrust hit all the right spots for her.   
Suddenly the device on the armrest sprang into action and Tony yelped as he hadn’t expected it. Apparently rendering had taken some time, and the hologram lit up exactly as Pepper was coming hard with a loud groan. The hologram showed her walls contracting everywhere, her orgasm going through her in waves. Tony didn’t know where to look, at Pepper coming or the hologram and instead of concentrating on her he kept looking at the hologram while Pepper rode out her orgasm until the end. Satisfied and still breathing hard she looked over to Tony.   
„What are you doing?!“ she sounded slightly annoyed at him. Tony’s head shot up and his eyes went wide at the realisation that Pepper had caught him being completely distracted.   
He made the suit let go of her hands and then pull out of her. Pepper - still breathing hard - propped herself up on her elbows.   
„You make me put on a show and then you don’t even watch it? What is wrong with you?“   
„Honey, I swear, I finally got this thing to work. I’ll pay better attention next time.“  
Pepper scooted towards the headboard and leaned against it. „Why don’t you explain what I am looking at while I catch my breath for round 2?“  
„Why, Miss Potts! I’d be more than happy to.“


End file.
